Strawberry Panic! Question Corner
by xXHamHamLoverXx
Summary: Having trouble with life issues? Want help from people you trust? Our favorite Strawberry Panic! characters are here to help!
1. Round 1

A Strawberry Panic! Question Column. The title pretty much explains it.

--

_**(There's a large room with over 20 desks, as each member of the Strawberry Panic! cast take their respective seats. Tsukidate Chiyo is holding what seems to be a box filled with envelopes)**_

_**(The next minute, the intro music plays and Chiyo twitches, accidentally dropping the box, strewing the letters everywhere. There's an intermission as everyone helps clean it up, Chiyo stuttering an apology)**_

HamHamLover: Sorry about the brief technical difficulties. I'd like to welcome you to HamHamLover's Strawberry Panic! Question Corner, where your favorite lesbian harem team come to your every whim to answer your questions!

Hikai: W-wait a minute! You never said anything about answering questions!

HamHamLover: _(rolls eyes)_ What did you think an Question Corner was for?! _(sighs)_ Well, anyway, let's get on with the questions. Chiyo-chan?

Chiyo: H-Hai! _(comes running to HamHamLover with the box of questions)_

HamHamLover: _(takes an envelope out of the box)_ Hm..._(rips it open)_ This first one is for all of you.

_Dear Strawberry Panic! Advice Column,_

_I've recently started having a bad BO problem. It seems no matter how much I take a shower, I always end up getting all sweaty and dirty. What should I do?_

_-Andrew_

Kaname: Stay at home.

Momomi: _(she punches Kaname)_ Kaname! Be serious about this!

Kaname: _(snickers)_ How can you be serious about something like that? It's totally hilarious!

Momomi: We're not supposed to laugh at them, we're supposed to help them!

Kaname: _(sighs)_ Fine. Perhaps you should keep some deodorant handy. Y'know, like one of those very small containers that fit in your pocket? Travel-sized.

Momomi: _(grins and pats Kaname on the shoulder)_ Good job!

Kaname: _(hitting her head on the desk)_ Must...refrain...from...nice...things...in...future...

Momomi: Don't, you'll end up internally bleeding again!

Kizuna: Is it time for the Lulim Hospital Club again? Remon, let's get the stretch-board!

_(Remon and Kizuna leave the studio)_

HamHamLover: _(sighs)_ Is there another question? Oh, here we go!

_Dear Strawberry Panic! Advice Column,_

_My classmates won't stop mistaking me for a guy! I am obviously a girl, I have breasts! But they refuse to take it into consideration! What should I do?_

_-Girl in Disguise?_

Cast: _(looks to Amane)_

Amane: ...What?

Kaname: You should obviously answer this kind of question, Amane. Who knows how many times you've been mistaken for a man?

Amane: _(gets out of her seat to walk to Kaname, a fist forming, while Kaname stands her ground, while some of the cast chants "Fight, fight, fight!", and the others are either scared or impervious)_

HamHamLover: _(puts her hands between them)_ Wo-hoa! Calm down, kiddies, we're on television! Amane, Kaname...both of you sit down!

_(Amane and Kaname continue glaring at each other for a few moments, before Amane huffs and goes back to her seat, Kaname brushing off her shoulder and sitting back down next to Momomi)_

HamHamLover: _(tugs at her collar nervously)_ Okay, then...we should just go and answer the next question, eh? I believe that the next one is addressed to Yaya-chan.

Yaya-chan: Woo hoo, bring on the letter!

_Dear Yaya-Chan, _

_How do you live through every day without gouging Amane's eyes out?_

_-Andrew_

Yaya-chan: _(looks over to where Amane is sitting and twitches)_ That is a very good question, Andrew. I really have no idea...

HamHamLover: Er...let's cut to intermission now?

**--Intermission--**

Kizuna: Hey, Remon-chan, what do you have in your hand?

Remon: _(looks to the piece of colorful paper in her hand)_ Why, this is my application for the Lulim Henshin Club!

Kizuna: The Lulim Henshin Club? That sounds interesting, tell me about it!

Remon: _(grins widely)_ Well, Kizuna, it's one of the best clubs around! It features many sorts of clubs within a club, such as the Lulim Henshin Electronics Club, the Lulim Henshin Cosplay Club, The Lulim Henshin Detective Club, the Lulim Henshin Hospital Club...

Kizuna: _(cutting Remon off)_ Join the Lulim Henshin Club today! We have cookies!

Kagome: _(holding Pashibaru to her face, nods, and looks to her fellow club members)_ Pashibaru says Kizuna-senpai ate all of the cookies already.

Remon: _(sighs)_ Kizuna...

Kizuna: B-but they were chocolate!

**--End Intermission--**

HamHamLover: AAAAAND we're back with the Strawberry Panic! Advice Column! The next question...is for Remon-chan!

Remon: M-me?!

_Dear Remon,_

_Why don't you get contacts?_

_-LOVELESS-Chan_

Remon: Um...well...because Kizuna has a glasses-fetish, so I...

Kizuna: SHHH! _(she covers Remon's mouth while a blush appears on her face)_ NOT on national television...!

HamHamLover: Hey, I have glasses-fetish too, there's nothing wrong with having a glasses-fetish!

Kizuna: I AM NOT EMBARRASSED!

Chikaru: _(snickers)_ It seems that way, Kizuna-chan...

Kizuna: _(sputtering)_ I...I...

_Dear Amane, _

_How many times have you been confused for being a man?_

_-LOVELESS-Chan_

Amane: ...

Kaname: _(snickers, overheard because of her seat being only a few desks away from Amane's, and Amane glares)_ Well, Amane-san? Tell us, how many times have you been mistaken for a man?

Amane: _(sighs)_ I don't see why I have to answer a question like that...

Kaname: Oh, don't worry about it, Mrs. I-Do-Naughty-Things-With-Horses. We all know that you can't answer it because it was way too many times to count.

Hikari: _(over Amane growling at Kaname)_ Calm yourself down, hun...we're on television...

(Amane, ignoring this, climbs on the few desks that separated her and Kaname, while Kaname gets out of her seat and runs around the room while Amane chases her)

HamHamLover: U-uh...I think this is time for the end! Join us again for chapter 2!

--

Special Thanks goes to my little brother Andrew and LOVELESS-Chan for sending in questions. If you'd like your questions included in the fic, please post them with your reviews!


	2. Commercial Break!

Just something to keep me busy while more questions are coming in. We also get to learn who wins the AmaneKaname fight, woo!

--

_**(As the program goes to a 15-minute commercial break, HamHamLover sighs as she fiddles with the camera, while chaos ensues on the set.)**_

HHL: I should hire some programming technicians or something...I can't possibly do all of this by myself while trying to keep these kids under control..._(looks over to the desk area, where Amane and Kaname were absent from their seats, considering Amane was still chasing Kaname around the studio. The other cast members were either sitting patiently or occupying themselves with video games or magazines)_

Momomi and Hikari: _(both run up to HHL, looking very stressed)_ H-chan!

HHL: _(sighs and turns to them)_ What is it...?

Hikari: Amane chased Kaname on top of the PA _(Performing Arts)_ building and Kaname won't come down!

HHL: I'm not surprised, she'll probably be eaten alive if she comes down from there...

Momomi: _(takes HHL by the collar and pulls her close to her face)_ Listen, you...you'd better get Kaname down from there, or I'll take your laptop away!

HHL: _(holds her hands in front of her, protectively)_ Okay, okay! Don't hurt me or anything, I'm coming, I'm coming! _(sighs as she's leaded towards the PA building, where Kaname was, unmistakably, hiding on the roof) _Kaname-san! Stop being an idiot and come down from there!

Kaname: Fuck that! _(staring down at Amane, who is glaring and crossing her arms, tapping her foot)_

HHL: _(sighs)_ Amane-san, don't hurt her when she comes back down, okay?

Amane: Why shouldn't I?

HHL: Because you're getting paid to be in this fan fiction...?

Amane: _(wide-eyed)_ I am?

HHL: You are now. _(grins)_

Amane: _(looks contemplative for a moment, then sighs and waves the situation off, moving back into the studio)_ Very well, then...

HHL: (grins wider and looks to Kaname) Okay, Kaname! You're safe now, you can come down!

Kaname: _(slides down one of the pipes on the building, looking around eagerly for Amane)_ You sure she's not going to come after me again?

HHL: If I didn't know any better, Kaname, I'd say you were quite afraid of Amane up there...

Kaname: Well, duh! If you were being chased by someone who wants to kill you, you'd be fucking scared, too!

HHL: No, I actually wouldn't. Where do you think all of this comes from? My brain!

Kaname: _(going back to the studio with Momomi on her arm)_ You have a very fucked-up brain, then...

HHL: _(grins and then follows after them)_ Oh, trust me, I know...

--

_(Back in the studio room, Kizuna and Remon have stolen HamHamLover's laptop and, with their awesome hacking-skills, are able to change around her script for the program, smirking to each other)_

Remon: Do you really think we should be doing this? After all, she is the authoress...we could get into some major trouble...

Kizuna: Oh, don't worry..._(she presses the "print" button and the script comes out of a very large lazer printer in the back of the room)_ She won't suspect a thing...

Remon: _(looking over the script, adjusting her glasses)_ ...Kizuna, these lines are totally perverted!

Kizuna: Of course! Why do you even think her name is **H**-chan? Besides, she enjoys a laugh now and then.

Remon: Yeah, but...on national television?

Kizuna: _(grins)_ Why not?

Remon: _(a glint of mischievous light reflects on Remon's glasses for a mere second, and she nods)_ Brilliant!

HHL: _(walks into the studio and is automatically hailed by Kizuna and Remon)_ Yo, guys.

Kizuna: H-sama, we have your script for the next chapter ready! _(hands HHL the edited script for Chapter 2)_

HHL: Oh, thanks, Kizuna-san! ...Hey, wait a minute, how do I know you guys didn't edit the Word document before you printed this, and how the hell did you even have access to it without my password?

Kizuna: _(looks to Remon with a tentative glance, then looks back to HHL)_ H-sama, would we do such a thing?

HHL: _(blinks and nods)_ Yes, yes you would.

Kizuna: _(grins)_ Come on, H-sama. We're trying to be professional, here. Can't you have a bit more faith in us than that?

HHL: (looks to both of them smiling innocently, and she sighed and shook her head) Fine...I don't trust you two with something like this, but we are trying to be professional..._(rolls up the script and puts it in her back pocket, going off to play Battleship with Kaname, while still shaking her head)_

Kizuna: _(grins at Remon as she goes off to their seats)_ I told you, Rem. She didn't even look at the script after we gave it to her. It's going to be totally hilarious!

Remon: Sure...if she doesn't figure out what the script says before she reads it...

Kizuna: _(laughs heartily and waves off)_ Oh, please! She's way too stupid to actually look at it!

Remon: _(sighs as Kizuna continues to laugh)_ If you say so...

--

HHL: I'll get those two...I really will...

Kaname: _(has her hands tied behind her chair so she can't move)_ What am I doing here?!

HHL: Didn't you read? This stuff is coming from _my_ head...hehe...

Kaname: _(sighs)_ Please read and review before she does something horrible to me...


	3. Round 2

HHL: Woo! More people! Thanks for sending in your questions and being awesome reviewers! Also, the first person to send in a review for this chapter will be specially mentioned...er...sometime in the fic, lol. Probably in the next few chapters. Well, without further ado, here's Chapter 3! Please note that I don't own Strawberry Panic! or it's characters, only my precious laptop...

Momomi: That can change..._(grins)_

_--_

_**(After the very entertaining commercial break, the Strawberry Panic! cast take their respective seats once again, Kaname still tied to her chair next to Momomi. HamHamLover, looking very disappointed that Momomi had stolen Kaname away again, has her script in hand and clears her throat as the new programming technicians give her the cue to start speaking)**_

HHL: Weeeeeeeeee're back for the Smashed Potato Question Corner, and I'm your hot, lesbian-sex-loving host, HamHamLover! _(grins at the TV for a moment, then looks down and stares in horror at her script)_ Hey! This wasn't in the original script!

Cast: _(giggling uncontrollably)_

HHL: _(tugging at her collar nervously)_ Uh..._(staring down at the script again, looking at the rest of the lines)_ Um...let's just go on ahead and read the first fan letter...-_Boy, someone is going to get it during the next commercial break...-_ This first letter goes out to Nagisa-chan!

Nagisa: Did you hear that, Shizuma? Someone sent me a letter!

Shizuma: _(grins at her and pats her head)_ I'm proud of you, hun.

Tamao: _(has her arms crossed, glaring at the two lovers)_

Kaname: _(rolls her eyes)_ Oh god, just read the letter already!

_--_

_Nagisa-San,_

What makes Shizuma better than Tamao-Chan?

XoXoXoXo-

YoroichiKaze 

_--_

Nagisa: _(her face is turning a very deep shade of red as she opens her mouth, trying to avoid Tamao's smoldering gaze) _W-well...I suppose I find Tamao-chan more like a friend, and...

Kaname: Don't be so modest! We all know that the sex is probably way better with Shizuma-san than with Tamao-san!

Momomi: _(covers her mouth as Tamao glares at them, Shizuma looking quite boastful)_ Don't say that, hun...do you want a gag over your mouth, too?

Kaname: No, ma'am...

Nagisa: W-well...I...I...

HHL: _(sighs)_ Since Nagisa-chan seems to be having some difficulty with this question, we'll move on to question 2...

--

_Dear Strawberry Panic! Cast,  
I reaaly like my friend and i don't know what to do, i mean, we've kissed before, and she likes teasing me and stuff but i think i'm IN LOVE with her, what should i do?  
-AngelKruger  
P.S. Yaya-chan, you're so freakin' HOT! _

_--_

Yaya: _(grins at Tsubomi, seeing that she's started glaring)_ What? You have to admit...these people have freakin' good taste!

Tsubomi: I am going to kill whoever this AngelKruger person is! Where does she live?!

HHL: _(looks to the return address on the letter)_ It says she lives in New Mexico..._(before she says anything else, Tsubomi has bolted out of the room and is probably already at the airport on a plane to New Mexico)_ Uh...right...

Kizuna: Hey! If you look at that person's initials, it spells "AK"! Bang, bang!

Remon: _(giggling next to her)_

HHL: Is anyone actually going to...answer the question?

Chikaru: Well, AngelKruger, love is a very complicated feeling. You should try to explain your feelings to this friend in a sincere manner, show them that the love you have is true. Who knows, it could benefit both of you in the longrun.

Shion: _(smiles)_ Well put, love.

HHL: Finally...alright, what's the next question?

--

_Dear Miyuki,_

Is Shizuma a good kisser? And WHY?

HamHamLover's Onee-sama

_-- _

Miyuki: _(blinks and stares with a blank expression)_ W-what the hell kind of question is that?! How should _I_ know if she's a good kisser?

Shizuma: _(coughs a bit)_

Nagisa: Eh? _(looks confused)_ You and Miyuki-sama, Shizuma?

Shizuma: R-really, it was a complete misunderstanding...haha...

HHL: _(sighs exasperatedly)_ Are you going to answer the question or not?

Miyuki: Absolutely not!

HHL: Alright...whatever...

--

_Dear Tamao-chan,_

You know Nagisa-chan is quite shy, as well as rather naive. if you two WERE to ever become a couple, what would be the first naughty thing you'd teach her? 

_-LOVELESS-Chan_

_--_

Tamao: _(a very wide smirk appears on her face as Nagisa blushes)_ I've got a few ideas...

HHL: Hahaha! _(laughs nervously)_ _-censor censor censor-_ This is NOT an M-rated fan fiction! Next question, please!

--  
_Dear Kaname,_

_  
How many times have YOU been mistaken for a man?  
:D  
ManiazAzn _

_--_

Kaname: _(glaring as the rest of the cast snickers)_ What the hell is this, the official "I Hate Kaname" show?! Why is everyone picking on me?!

Amane: (grinning and has her arms behind her head) Revenge tastes sweet...

HHL: _(sighs)_ That's how much we all love you, Kaname...well, at least the better half of us...

Shion: _(laughing manically)_

--

_Question: clears throat Will Momomi Kiyashiki marry me? xD  
(Don't tell Kaname!) SH LOL_

_-Thepillows93 _

--

Kaname: _(sighs)_ Yep, this is the official "I Hate Kaname" show...

Momomi: _(giggles)_ Thanks for the love, but I'm already dating Kaname. Perhaps we can be friends?

Kaname: _(glares)_ Yeah, that bitch better be 'only friends'...trying to take away _my_ Momomi...psh...

HHL: _(sighs a bit)_ This show is getting way out of hand...

--

_Hikari,  
How do you keep Yaya and Amane from killing each other? _

_-RadiantBeam_

--

Hikari: _(smiles calmly)_ Nurturing and patience. They know that they'll be in trouble if they kill each other, don't they...? _(looks to them with a creepy smile)_

Yaya and Amane: Yes, Hikari...

--

_Dear Shizuma and Nagisa,  
WHY did the anime producers only leave us viewers with you two in a liplock on the grass? smirk Maybe I should rephrase that: AFTER leaving you two in a well-deserved liplock cheers Nagisa for taking the initiative, why do they have you, Nagisa, returning to your room that night and talking to Tamao through the door? Uh, shouldn't you have been staying with your platinum-haired beauty? What's with that? makes psst! noise and says quietly Nagisa, you're supposed to stick around afterward, rest and enjoy her. ;)_

also

Dear Yaya-chan,  
How long is it going to take you to see that Tsubomi is hot for you? turns to SP! crew Don't you think they'd make a good couple? 

_griffinpinionfeathers_

--

Kaname: Why the hell would someone send such a long fucking question? And what's up with their name?

HHL: Don't insult the reviewers, Kaname! They have feelings, you know!

Kaname: _(mutters under her breath)_ Feelings my ass...

Nagisa: _(blushing furiously)_ Uh...well...I...I suppose I didn't want to hurt Tamao's feelings, and I...well...

HHL: _(sighs)_ Why do people keep sending in questions that make Nagisa nervous? Honestly, you're not going to get them answered at this rate...

--

_Nagisa- What were you like as a child?  
Tamao- Can you share some of your amazing poetry?  
Shizuma- How old were you when you became the biggest player on campus?  
Oh and have you seen the WTF Strawberry Panic videos on Youtube? I was wondering what you gals would think. Anyways this is good for now see ya _

_-Aelita Lyoko _

--

Kaname: What's up with these people and their stupid names? Honestly...these are names that normal kids do not have.

HHL: Kaname...it's the internet. You can have any name you want, duh!

Momomi: And I suppose no one knows your real name is actually Ja-

HHL: SHHH! Not on national television!

Momomi: _(smirks)_ That is the beauty of blackmail, H-chan. Or should I say Ja-

HHL: Stop that! Just answer the questions already!

Nagisa: Well, I think I was the same as a kid as I am now, just...um...younger?

Tamao: Er...I'm not good with talking in front of people on television, so I...I don't know.

Shizuma: _(grins proudly)_ Twelve.

Tamao: Good lord, woman! That's nothing to be proud of!

--

_I have a question for Chikaru: Why don't you run for Etoile? You could win by yourself because you're so Awesome! _

_-werewolfgurl _

--

Chikaru: _(sighs)_ Etoile just isn't my thing...I can't stand having to do all of that paperwork...

Shizuma: _(glaring at Miyuki)_ A wise decision...

--

_To: All of the girls..._

Question: Ok, girls. This isn't a real problem question, I just need to ask. If 2 girls fall in love, is it Shoujo Ai or Yuri? 

--

_(collective groan)_

Kaname: Are you serious? Who doesn't know the difference?

HHL: A lot of people have this question, Kaname. I'm sure that you can answer it for us, since you failed to answer the other questions...?

Kaname: Well, shoujo-ai is basically a bunch of fluffy romance. Yuri is basically hardcore hentai sex...except with two women. So when two girls fall in love, it's basically shoujo-ai. Yuri is more like lesbian hentai. It's all very simple. _(crosses her arms as the rest looks in awe)_

HHL: _(clears throat)_ Wow, Kaname. That was highly educational, especially coming from you! Anyways, this seems like the perfect time to end the show for today! Thank you all for tuning in, and be sure to join us next time!

Momomi: Or we'll kill you...or at least harm you in a very violent way...

HHL: _(as the commercial break music plays)_ No we won't...!

--

HHL: Honestly, why do you have to make my life miserable?! (_tied to a chair while Momomi handles the laptop)_

Momomi: _(grins)_ You're not performing to our standards, actually. _I'll_ be taking over the next round.

HHL: Oh, great...we're all going to die...

Momomi: Not all of you. Everyone except me and Kaname. _(smiles widely)_

Kaname: _(lets out a breath of air and wipes her brow)_

HHL: ...Yeah, we're all gonna die...


	4. Round 3

First, I'd like to say THANK YOU ALL for sending in your questions. I actually got off my butt and decided to write the next chapter, seeing as I went on a very long-winded hiatus. I've been suffering from bad writer's block. But I assure you, I will get in as many of your questions as I can, and if I forget your question, you can always send them to me in a PM, or comment on the chapters with your questions. I will wait three days to gather up all of the questions for the fan fic and I'll try to be more frequent about getting them up. Thank you for all of your support and interest, it really means a lot to me. No, really, I'm not joking. If you're wondering why I decided to take out the Behind-the-Scenes, it's really because I honestly didn't have anything to write, and since I had about three pages of questions to answer for the next round, I thought I'd skip it until later.

I'd also encourage that you occasionally look at my profile. I will tell you if I have discontinued any of my productions, for whatever reason, and it will show what I have coming next or what I am working on at the moment. Sorry for the long-winded explanations, I'll shut up now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Strawberry Panic!, nor any copywrited businesses, convenience stores, or restaurants that may appear in this fan fiction. If I did, everything that I wrote would be fact. Alas, it is not.

**A/N:** Another thing. Please take a look at the end-of-chapter announcements at the end of every chapter. I'll be posting polls and updates there.

--

_(After a very-much cut-down break of only five minutes, the Strawberry Panic! cast take their seats again to answer more of their fan's questions, much to their reluctance. At HHL's usual seat, Momomi has her new script in hand, smiling broadly into the camera. HHL is sitting near the Lulim section with a disgruntled look on her face.)_

Momomi: _(with a wide smile)_ Hello, viewers, listeners, and readers, and welcome to round three of the Strawberry Panic Question Corner! We have a lot of feedback this episode, so grab onto your seats and enjoy the ride!

_(Momomi grins at everyone for a split second, and as though on impulse, they start clapping enthusiastically. Pleased with herself, ignoring HHL's glaring, she turns back to the camera)_

Momomi: Well, let's get started with the questions, then! HHL, if you would...?

_(HHL walks up to her, handing her the very-heavy box of envelopes, glares, and goes back to her seat)_

Momomi: Let's see, here...this first one goes to all of you:

--

_Dear Strawberry Panic! cast:  
There's no denying Chikaru's cute with her little red ribbons in her hair, but don't you all think she'd be sexier if she didn't wear em'?  
P.S: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH CHIKARU-SAMA! _

_-LOVELESS-Chan _

_--_

_(Murmurs and nods of agreement follow the reading of this letter)_

Shion: Well, Chi-chan looks cute in everything! It doesn't matter what she does or doesn't wear!

Kaname: _(snickers)_ Of course, she's only saying this because she's the only one who's seen her in nothing at all...

_(The cast "oooh's" and Shion turns a brilliant shade of puce)_

Chikaru: _(giggling)_ Well, the fan seems nice, anyway...

Shion: _(grumbles)_

Momomi: _(sighs)_ Alright, onto the next question...

--

_HHL your story rocks! it's hilarious! please update soon.  
here's something i've been wondering though why does kaname hate amane so much? just wondering ;)  
ps: kaname and momoni you guys rule! may you rule the world!! Muhahahahahhahaha!  
pss: I LOVE YOU MIYUKI! _

_-moon fang 94 _

_--_

Kaname: Is there any real reason NOT to hate Amane? I mean, come on. She's stupid and ugly, yet she gets one of the cutest girls on the set! Except for Momomi, that is..._(adds hastily seeing Momomi's reaction)_

Hikari: _(bright red)_ Amane-sama is not stupid and she's not ugly!

Amane: _(placing a hand on Hikari's shoulder)_ Don't worry, hun, she's just jealous because I look a right side better than she does.

Kaname: _(glaring)_ Is that a challenge, Amane?

Amane: Maybe it is, your point being?

Momomi: _(over Kaname's argument)_ Alright, alright! No need to get violent, it's just a question. And yes, moon fang 94, Kaname and I are already in the process of ruling the world. Now, for the next question...

--

_Dear Amane and Hikari: Do your fellow Astreans know that you two did the deed that night in the stables?  
- HamHam Lover's Onee-sama's Senpai (Hofftailing)_

_--_

Cast: _(groans and nods, waving off the matter)_

Nagisa: Well, of course. That's common sense, though, isn't it?

Hikari: _(sputtering, her face red)_ Uh...uh...b-but that was supposed to be a secret!

Shizuma: Technically, if you're doing it in a barn and you're gone all night into the morning, it's not really a secret anymore, is it?

Hikari: _(pouts)_

Momomi: _(snickering)_ Next question, then...

--

_Ok Here's my question for everyone.  
Has anyone watched hentai before? BE HONEST NOW! Lol_

_-asasin8444 _

_--_

Shizuma: Oh, hell yeah. Hentai isn't exactly a big deal in Japan, you know. Considering that we're the ones who came up with the idea in the first place.

_(the cast nods in agreement)_

Yaya: Depends on what kind of hentai you're talking about... _(grins at the snickering that ensues)_

Kagome: Pashibaru says that neither of us have watched any hentai, ne...

Nagisa: _(shrugs)_ I watch it with Shizuma.

Kaname: _(beams)_ Regularly.

Momomi: _(clears throat)_ Ahem...anyways...next question...

--

_Dear Momomi & Kaname,  
Hiya! Just wondering what do you guys do on your spare time?! (Y'know when you're not plotting?)  
P.S. YOU GUYS RULE!  
-Leaf Ninja Yuki_

_--_

Kaname: Sex. Lots of sex.

Momomi: _(nods)_ That's right. Hot, steamy lesbian sex.

Shion: _(rolls eyes)_

Momomi: Actually, in my spare time I'm usually reading Harry Potter or playing Gears of War with Kaname.

Kaname: I play Magic: The Gathering, and I'm usually online playing GoW and L4D.

HHL: Well, that was boring...

Momomi: Oh quiet, you. It was a nice question. Next?

--

_Dear Kaname and Momomi, who would each of you do besides the other? _

_-DriftingDreamer_

_--_

Kizuna: How come you guys are getting all the questions?!

Remon: Yeah, we want some love too, ya know!

Momomi: _(shrugs)_ I suppose we're just awesome like that. Anyways...hm...who I would do besides Kaname...well, if we're talking non-cast members, I'd say Jennifer Aniston or Shakira. Cast-wise...probably Shizuma or Chikaru.

Kaname: _(thinking)_ Yeah...same here.

--

_Dear Shizuma  
Considering that you're the resident player, how come you haven't made your moves on your followings stars? How can you possibly call yourself a playa if you never once tried to seduce either Amane or Chikaru?_

_  
and_

_  
Dear Amane, Yaya, Hikari,  
Whatever happened to the beautiful Ménage à trois that was simply waiting to happen? And since I know most of you probably wouldn't know what that means, here's a definition fresh off of wiki. Ménage à trois: French term describing a relationship or domestic arrangement in which three people share a sexual relationship.  
Love,  
Angel of Death Azrael _

_--_

Amane: Branched out, this one did.

Hikari: _(nods)_

Shizuma: Well...Amane just simply doesn't do it for me. As for Chikaru...it wasn't in my script, unfortunately. Although, trust me, if it didn't clash with the rules on-set, that one would definitely happen.

Chikaru: _(blushes lightly and shrugs at Shion)_

Yaya: Of course we know what that means, we study French at Astraea Hill, for Bob's sake!

Hikari: Erm...well, there was a lot of tension between the three of us at the end of the series, I don't think anything like that would happen. Besides, Amane and Yaya hate each other, it's very unlikely that they would share a sexual session with me.

Amane: _(arms crossed)_ Point well taken.

--

_Dear Shizuma, will you ever make the proposal to Nagisa?  
Dear Tamao did you ever thought to go on a date with Miyuki? She is so hot, maybe you should ask her.  
Dear Miyuki, if you ever be alone, without a relationship, would you marry me? Please? Mi-chan?  
Thanks a lot my friend for your updates. _

_-Stavri _

_--_

Shizuma: I believe that information can neither be confirmed nor denied at the present moment.

Kaname: What's with the big words all of a sudden?

Shizuma: It's smart-people talk for "don't ask".

Tamao: Hm...well, I have considered that. Since we are dating, technically, I would think that we've gone on at least one date.

Miyuki: _(her face bright red)_ Uh...well, I sort of have someone right now, and I'm not sure I'll be breaking up with her anytime soon, plus I don't exactly know you...

Tamao: _(smiles almost mischievously and clings to her)_

--

_Nagisa,  
Now that I've asked Hikari, I have to ask you... how do you keep Tamao and Shizuma from killing each other? _

_RadiantBeam _

_--_

Nagisa: As Hikari said before, nurturing and patience. However, since Tamao is occupied with Miyuki at the moment, I don't really consider it much of an issue anymore.

Tamao: _(making notes in her notebook frantically under her desk)_

--

_question for tamao:  
what's it like being a closet pervert?_

_smoffer1 _

_--_

Tamao: C-closet pervert?! I am no such thing!

Miyuki: _(narrows eyes in slight amusement)_

--

_For the entire cast -  
You've all done naughty things, oftentimes with each other. My question for you is this: have any of you ever done these things in an actual BED? (Beds of hay do not count; likewise for bathtubs, under trees, etc.)  
Thank you in advance for your candor,  
Pope William T Wodium _

_--_

Kaname: _(blinks)_ What is this guy, British?! Honestly...

Shizuma: I believe that when she says "Beds of hay do not count", that he's reffering to Amane and Hikari? That does seem to be one of their favorite places for sex. And how does that exactly feel, anyway? I mean, I wouldn't want little straws of hay stuck up my...well, you get the idea.

_(waves of snickering ensues, as Hikari and Amane sink low in their seats, their faces red)_

Chikaru: Of course we've had actual sex in bed! What do you think was happening during those cut-scenes?

HHL: They're not supposed to know about that!

--

_yaya why can't you tell that tsubomi likes you? seriously I mean she went to new mexico to beat someone up for calling you freakin hot. you need to ask her out.  
p.s did tsubomi ever come back from new mexico?  
-fanperson500 _

_--_

Yaya: Hm...I almost forgot she'd left. I wonder...

_(a large bang sounds, and Tsubomi storms back into the room, fuming)_

Tsubomi: Honestly, the NERVE of some people! (huffs)

Yaya: _(staring in disbelief)_ You went to New Mexico and back in an hour?! How did you manage that?

Tsubomi: _(still huffing)_ I know people...

Momomi: _(shaking her head)_ Anyway...off to the next question, shall we?

--

_-First one goes to Miyuki. To be honest, I've always felt sorry for you when hearing about your arranged marriage, and getting screwed when it came to Shizuma. I'm sure you'd say otherwise, but why don't you just tell your parents to just fuck off? Seriously, if they're just going to marry you off to some jerk off the moment you're born and probably make your whole life revolve around this, then screw what they think, right? Hell, I'd even back you up on this._

_  
P.S. You know I've been thinking you and Tamao might make a nice couple, ever thought of that?  
P.S.S Sorry please excuse the length of this question._

_  
-Next one is to Amane: What's most painful thing you've ever thought of doing to Kaname(yes, Kaname, I hate you too and I'd beat your ass on the street if I had to chance.) My favorite fantasy involves beating her over the head with a baseball bat, stuffing her in the trunk of a '06 mustang, driving off to Mexico and passing her off as a pinata at some birthday party so all the little ninos came beat her up for candy.. They driving her back to Spica and toss her out of the moving car._

_  
-This one is for Yaya, Hikari, and Amane: Hey you ever thought your story parrallels Kannazuki No Miko? In this case, Yaya being Chikane, Hikari being Himeko and Amane as Souma._

_  
Sincerly, The Dragon.  
P.S. Again, please excuse the length of this_

_--_

Miyuki: _(in disbelief at being asked such a lengthy, well-thought-out question)_ W-well...I'm not sure how I should answer that. I mean, they are my parents and I respect their decisions. But yes, I would much rather not care about what they think. But, as I'm not in any position to be demanding any freedom, I don't think that will happen anytime soon. And as for my relationship status, I'd much rather not talk about it on national television.

Tamao: _(turns slightly red and scratches the back of her hair)_

Amane: Hm...well, I've always pictured myself throwing her off the Eiffel Tower in a box of nails into a river, but since this is national television, I can't really give any details.

Kaname: First of all, it's spelled "parallels", you put an extra "r" in that letter, you prat. And second of all, I could probably go up to wherever you live and beat the living shit outta you WAY before you got anywhere near me. _(crosses her arms and huffs)_ And Momomi is my girlfriend, you'd better watch your male ass.

Momomi: Please, Kaname! We're on television, the language is supposed to be viewer-friendly!

Kaname: _(muttering)_ Screw viewer-friendly...

Momomi: _(clearing her throat nervously)_ Ahem...anyway...next...

--

_another question just poped up in my head  
Dear Momomi,  
How many time have you been told you were hot? (I counted 4x)  
I bet there are more I really Love ya!  
-Leaf-Ninja Yuki_

_--_

Momomi: _(giggling)_ I really have no idea. I suppose I'm just loved like that. _(smiling broadly, ignoring Kaname's glare)_

--

_question for shion,  
how come you're not as awesome as the other characters?  
expecially, yaya. mean why cant you be more like her! shes figgin awesome!  
-ps-kaname, my name isnt weird! _

_-catskid100_

_--_

Shion: _(huffs a bit)_ Why you...

Kaname: _(laughing heartily)_ You know, they've got a good point. Why aren't you as awesome as us, Shion? I'd like to know that, too.

Yaya: _(ruffling a disgruntled Tsubomi's hair)_ See, Tsu? The people love me, I don't see why you're always so frustrated whenever someone says it.

Tsubomi: I am not frustrated! _(bangs her fists on the desk in obvious frustration, much to Yaya's satisfaction)_

Momomi: _(coughs a bit)_ Anyway...next?

--

_Dear Hikari,  
why did you pick Armane over Yaya? I mean to be honest Yaya is GORGEOUS!  
Oh and Shizuma is your relationship with Nagisa open? Cause I wouldn't mind a threesome. Hee hee.  
Your Fangirl, Morgan WhiteFang_

_--_

Hikari: Um...well...I think that Yaya-chan and I are better off as...well...friends. I mean, it's not as though I don't think she's...attractive...but I don't think it would have been a good match, in my personal opinion.

Shizuma: _(grinning at Nagisa's incredulous expression)_ Well, seeing as Nagisa appears to be dead-set against that decision, I don't think it would be appropriate.

Nagisa: _(under her breath)_ Damn right it wouldn't be appropriate...

--

_Dear Nagisa,  
What is it that you like most about Shizuma? Is it her looks, her personality, her ability to put it out... _

_-ZIIIX_

_--_

Tamao: _(smirking)_ The ability to put it _in_, more like...

Nagisa: _(ignoring all of the snickering and giggling)_ Well, what's there not to like? She's gorgeous, she's nice, she's...

Kizuna: Got a big chest. _(nods)_

Nagisa: _(blushing furiously)_ No, that's not what I was going to say!

Remon: Doens't mean you weren't thinkin' it!

Nagisa: _(sputtering nervously)_ W-well...I just think she's a nice person and I get along well with her! _(she sighs, sinking very low into her seat)_

Momomi: _(shaking her head)_ On to the next question...

--

_Momomi,Did you think Kaname was a guy when you first met?  
Tamao and Yaya, you two are just plain awesome!  
I'm suprised that Amane hasn't tried to trample Kaname on her horse yet.  
You all rule! _

_-I Am The Melon Lord_

_--_

Momomi: Well, I have to admit, Kaname does have gender issues. But I prefer women to be a bit more manly, anyway.

Kaname: Gee, that makes me feel much better..._(narrows her eyes at her)_

Tamao: Yes, thank you, we know. _(grins widely, pleased with herself)_

Kizuna: (shakes her head) Wow, who knew Tamao was so full of herself...?

Amane: Trust me, I'm considering it..._(glares at Kaname, who gives her a mock-innocent look)_

--

_i have a question:  
Momomi, did Kaname ever gave you a flower? is she romantic?  
i love all of u!! (including u too, Kaname XD)_

_-aohana24_

_--_

Momomi: Of course she has! She isn't _that_ dull, she knows how to be romantic when the mood compliments it.

Kaname: _(rolling her eyes)_ Oh yeah, that's _such_ a compliment...

Momomi: _(smiles and takes her in her arms)_

Amane: _(rolls eyes)_ Whatever happened to the rule 'no public displays of affection while on national television'?

Momomi: _(shrugs)_ That was H-chan's rule, wasn't it? And is she the host right now? I don't think so. Anyway, here's the last envelope!

Shion: _(rolls eyes)_ Thank Mary, I thought we were going to be here all night...

Momomi: Oh, don't worry, this isn't the last of the chapters.

_(Smiles at all the incredulous looks, and finally opens the last letter and reads it aloud)_

--

_For Kaname & Momomi  
Will you two ever get married ??  
I Hope You guyz do !!  
-bear hugs Kaname & Momomi- _

_-Kaname-Momomi-Stalker _

_--_

Momomi: Erm...we consider marriage to be...you know...just making what we already have 'official'. I don't exactly consider marriage any different than how we are now. _(tugs at her collar, looking slightly nervous)_

Kaname: _(simply stares at the ceiling, seeming to be indifferent)_

Momomi: Well, I suppose that ends this segment of the "Strawberry Panic! Question Corner"! Please join us for Round 4! Wait...where's H-chan?

_(Everyone starts turning around in their seats, looking around the room for the original host. Seemingly out of nowhere, HHL sneaks up from behind Momomi and tackles her, sending them both to the floor, where they start to wrestle vigorously)_

HHL: This is for taking my computer, you...!

Kaname: _(looking terrified, grabs the mic and speaks to the audience)_ Um...please join us again for the next chapter!

-+-+-

Kaname: _(looking highly confused)_ Uh...since Momomi and HHL are still wrestling, I'm going to be doing the end-of-chapter announcements this time. She wants you all to know that there will be a poll this time, and the question is:

Who is hotter: Kaname or Amane? _(as discussed earlier in the chapter)_. Please send your votes in your reviews, or by PM.

Kamame: Please read and review, keep sending in those questions, and we'll join you for...the next chapter. _(She disappears off of the screen, trying to break up Momomi and HHL's wrestling match)_


	5. Round 4

Everyone, thanks again for the questions AND replying to the poll! I didn't expect so many people to be interested in answering that question. I personally would vote for Kaname (for obvious reasons -shifty eyes-), but my vote isn't going to count to the poll. I don't have much to say during this introduction, except keep sending in those questions! And maybe some suggestions as to what kind of things we should do during the episodes besides just answering questions? I think that some activities might be fun, and maybe some special guest appearances by other authors! I'm also thinking of making a "Who's Line Is It Anyway?" fan fiction with the SP characters as well, that should be a lot more interactive and fun, don't you think? I'm getting way too into game shows lately, as you can tell.

No need to put a disclaimer here, I hope?

Good. Then let's get started, shall we?

--

_**(As the musical theme for the Question Corner starts, the SP! cast take their respective seats once more. HHL is now happily back in the possession of her computer, though looked very tired and disheveled after the wrestling match with Momomi, which had taken place over the entire duration of the commercial break.)**_

HHL: Aaaaand we're back with the Strawberry Panic! Question Corner! As I said in my last chapter, there was a poll with the question "Who his hotter: Kamame or Amane?" And here are the results! Drum roll, please?

Remon: _(starts to hit the desk with her hands in a drumming fashion)_

HHL: _(clears her throat)_ Well, there was a total of eleven votes. The standings are...(_drum roll starts to get louder)_ Kaname with seven votes, and Amane with four. Kaname is the winner!

_(the cast cheers and boo's in unison, and Kaname turns to Amane with a smug look on her face)_

Kaname: Well, I think the fans have spoken. I am officially hotter than you. _(smirking)_

Amane: _(rolls eyes)_ Only by three votes, and one of them was tied. Besides, you're acting like such a child.

Kaname: A child? A CHILD?! _(starts forming a fist)_

HHL: Alright, ALRIGHT! Calm down, you two, it was just a fun little poll, nothing to get violent over. Alright, if we're all ready, we can start answering questions!

--

_Dear girls among the SP! cast with suspicious hair colors: Are those your natural hair colors?! If so, awesome...! but, like, if not... Well, they still certainly suit you. But, what were your original hair colors, then?_

_Also: To Chikaru-sama: First of all, I'll always love ya, but don't you have ANY faults? You always seem so perfect, and that's great, but... It's also... mary-sue-ish... you know? _

_-LOVELESS-Chan_

_--_

Tsubomi: Uh..._(blinks a bit, looking confused)_ This is my natural hair color. My parents were going to name me Sakura, but it was such a common thing during that time. So...yeah. It's natural.

Yaya: _(under her breath)_ Not the only thing that's natural...

Tsubomi: _(turns very red and slaps her)_

Remon: I dyed my hair this color. It used to be brown, but I dyed it green for a more unique look.

Tamao: My hair used to be black. _(nods)_

Chikaru: Well, LOVELESS-Chan, I have to admit, I said that to the director when he gave me the script. But he insisted on having me play the character that way. In reality, I have many faults, just like any other human being.

Yaya: Like...?

Chikaru: I have strange food cravings whenever I'm on my time of the mo-

HHL: ANYWAYS! Next question!

--

_1. Dear Shizuma, if you were single and free to choose any girl from any anime, you want to date with, who would that be? For example, would you date Sachiko from Maria-sama ga miteru? Or Jun from Devilman Lady(girl, she is freaking hot!)? Just curious. _

_  
2. Dear Miyuki, at the end of the anime, some people thought you would end up with Tamao and others with Shion. And since you are dating Tamao now, i would like to ask you a question. If you weren't with her then, would you date Shion? I want an honest answer. _

_  
3. Dear Yaya-chan, you are so lucky for having Tsubomi by your side. She is so cute and extremely beautiful. I wonder if you are ever planning to ask her for a date._

_  
4. Dear Shizuma, if you ever decide to get married with Nagisa are you planning to have babies with her also? It would be so sweet. PS. Tamao you are so freaking lucky. Girls like Miyuki can't be finded easily. MIYUKI I LOVE YOU! _

_-Stavri_

_--_

Kaname: Damn, pretty long letter from this girl. And what's up with her liking Miyuki so much, there's nothing that great about her anyway, she's always moping around...

Tamao: Kaname-sama, don't say that! _(pouting)_

Shizuma: If I could date any girl from any anime...hm...I suppose Himeko from Kannazuki no Miko is pretty hot...of course, she isn't as perfect as my Nagisa-chan, but if I had never met her, I'd probably go for her.

Miyuki: Honestly? I don't know. I'm not quite sure Shion's my type, actually. She's a bit uptight, and since I'm pretty much uptight myself, I need someone to...um...loosen me up, I suppose.

Kaname: _(snickering)_ And what would this "loosening up" include, exactly?

Mikuki: _(turns red and growls at her)_ Shut up, Kenjou!

_--_

_did miyuki and shizuma ever slep together? oh and miyuki and Shizuma are the hotest_

_-TsunadeXShizune _

_--_

Nagisa: _(turning to smile at Shizuma)_ Yes, I would like to know that too, actually. DID you two ever sleep together?

Shizuma: (looking unabashed) Of _course_ we have! We used to be roommates, after all.

Miyuki: _(her face very red)_ I don't think that's what she meant by "sleeping together", Shizuma-sama...

Shizuma: _(grinning innocently) _Well, you don't expect me to say any more than that, do you?

Miyuki: _(shakes head, retreating further down in her seat, hiding her red face)_

_--_

_oh and i have a question for Remon and Kizuna  
you two are always together, are you an offical couple?  
P.s. you both are so adorable with your many funny antics XD _

_-Toxikk-Ninja-Tray _

_--_

Kizuna: Well, technically, we tell the public that we're not dating. However, things could be said otherwise in the bedroom, eh, Remon?

Remon: _(eyes widened)_ Kizuna! This fic is rated T, not M!

Kizuna: And what's so mature about that? Anyway, it's not like 12-year-olds are going to read this fic!

Remon: _(under her breath)_ You never know...

_--_

_ok. Question for Kizuna, remon, kagome & chikaru  
How many clubs have you actually made?_

_to shizuma  
Is your hair heavy? It looks like it is. Really...'_

_PS- Sorry to shion about the past comment. ur still awesome!  
PSS-Taomo, shizuma and yaya, you guys rock!! (10x more than amane)  
PS- nagisa, ur soo cute! W _

_-catskid100_

_--_

Chikaru: _(smiling dolefully)_ We've made a total of...what...around a hundred clubs since the beginning of the year?

Kizuna: Yeah! We've made the Lulim Henshin Mystery Club, the Lulim Henshin Book Club, the Lulim Henshin Cosplay Club, the Lulim Henshin Tea Club, the Lulim Henshin Science Club...

Remon: _(a blob of sweat appears on the side of her forehead)_ In short...too many clubs. WAY too many.

Shizuma: _(blinking in confusion)_ No...it isn't heavy. Why would you ask something like that?

Nagisa: Your hair is starting to get very long, hun.

Shizuma: It's _always_ been like that...

_--_

_Question for remon and kizuna:  
Are you two official or anything? Have you two kissed more then once? or have you gone farther then that? hehe._

_And_

_Question for nagisa: Why dont you like tamao! shes adorable! I think shes prettier then shizuma, she has a more innocent look!  
ps: Tamao would you ever go straight for me XD your adorable! _

_-smoffer1_

_--_

Kizuna: Well, like we said before, social-wise, no. Bedroom-wise, yes.

Remon: _(rolls eyes and hides her face)_ I wish people would stop asking us that question...it's embarrassing!

Nagisa: _(scratching her head in embarrassment)_ W-well...I kinda consider Tamao-chan as...well...just a friend.

Shizuma: What do you _mean_, Tamao looks prettier than I do?! Are your eyes working properly?

Tamao: _(grinning_) I believe his eyes are indeed working, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to write a review, Shizuma-_sama_. And no, I'm sorry, I won't "go straight" for any male, ever. But we can still be friends.

HHL: Heheheh...I think I found another poll idea..._(coughs innocently and grins at the camera)_ Anyways! On with the next question!

_--_

_(ahem) hi there my question is for chikaru...i've been trying to figure out why the hottest girl on the show seemed to be without a gf...sure sure...everyone speculates u have athing with Shion...but my theory is that you are really a closet LOLI lover! It's true isn't it?!! Isn't it?? I know what u REALLY do with your LOLI club activities!_

_p.s. Kaname is the new prince of Spica!! aka she gets my vote for hotter than Amane. Amane is as boring as sitting in your basement and watching linoleum curl. To hell with Hikari...Yaya needs to wake up and smell the pink haired LOLI (before Chikaru does)!_

_-the pink haired loli lover  
ShotgunNeko _

_--_

Chikaru: _(laughing nervously)_ Erm...well...I suppose having a girlfriend just isn't my thing at the moment. I'd rather focus on school than relationships and sex.

Kaname: _(open-mouthed, looking positively dumbfounded)_ Did she really just say that she prefers school over sex? What kind of lesbian _are_ you?!

Chikaru: _(rounding on Kaname)_ At least I'm not wrapped around my girlfriend's finger so tightly that it would take a twenty-foot knife to scrape me off.

_(A series of "oooh"'s ensue, and Kaname leans back into her chair, looking disgruntled)_

Yaya: Psh, please. I need a real woman, not a pushy, snobby, pink-haired idiot!

Tsubomi: _(outraged) _Excuse me_?!_ What did you call me, exactly? A pushy, snobby, pink-haired _WHAT_?

Yaya: Don't lie, you are pushy! Always hanging around me and Hikari, putting your nose in my business, trying to make me go to rehearsal...

Tsubomi: Well, seeing as _you_ were too busy moping over Hikari, I figured you could use a bit of encouragement!

Yaya: _(stiffens, starting to get up from her seat to get at Tsubomi, but Hikari gives the two a menacing glare, and they both sink back to their seats, huffy and red-faced)_

HHL: (clears her throat, looking nervous) Ahem...well, anyways...next question!

_--_

_I have a question for Tamao and Shizuma: If both of you weren't after Nagisa, is it possible that you two would've become friends?_

_PS: Tamao, you rock! _

_-The 16th Shadow_

_--_

Tamao and Shizuma together: Nope!

Nagisa: _(frowning at them)_ Oh, you two...can't you get along for ten seconds?

Tamao: No way! _(glaring at Shizuma)_

Shizuma: Absolutely not! _(glaring back)_

Naigsa: _(sighs, watching the two)_ You two are just hopeless...

_--_

_To:Shion and Chikaru  
You guys are the cutest couple ever!  
I just wanted to know, where you guys friends before lovers? i just think that it would be really cute =)  
Oh and i think shion is pretty awesome even though other people might not think so =D _

_-shionXchikaru!-yay~! _

_--_

Shion: _(turning slightly red_) Well, we're not really 'lovers'. And yes, we've been friends since elementary school.

Kaname: _(snickering)_ Yeah, Shion, we were just wondering...was your forehead always that big, or did it expand since you became student council president?

Shion: _(narrowing her eyes) _Tell me, has your ego always been this big, or just since you started dating Momomi?

Kaname: Why you...

Momomi: _(smiling slightly)_ Your ego is slightly inflated, honey.

Kaname: _(rolling eyes)_ Whatever.

--

Ok! i have a question for Shizuma  
Have u ever considered dating a guy or were ever in a relationship with a guy? (i hate Guyz!)  
Miyuki! What the * Tomao?! seriously! What were u thinking? (No offence Tomao but this doesn't seem right)

--

Shizuma: (looking disgusted) I'd never date a man in my life! And I have never considered dating one.

Miyuki: _(shrugging)_ She's cute. And no matter what anyone says, I think she's right for me.

Tamao: _(smiling wryly in Shion's direction, who is looking very disgruntled)_

--

For Shizuma:  
You've been in Kaori's room at least once after her death and before Nagisa transferred to Astrea Hill, why did you not take Kaori's Etoile necklace with you as a precious keepsake (At least until your term was over, anyway)? By finding Kaori's letter in the jewelry box that much sooner, you and Nagisa could have been spared from some heartache.

For Miyuki:  
How many times have you had to go on a wild goose chase after Shizuma when she neglected her Etoile duties?

For Hikari:  
Did you make that yellow scarf that you gave to Amane?

-BladeMaster357

--

Shizuma: Finally, an intelligent question. Well, Blademaster, I suppose I just couldn't handle the emotion that was connected with Kaori's room. As you are aware, the room is kept locked, and no one went in it. I suppose the idea simply slipped my mind, and I had no intentions of taking the necklace with me. However, I've realized my mistake, and paid for it. But it's all worked out in the end.

Miyuki: Tons of times. _(sighs)_ Shizuma can be very elusive at times, she doesn't like to work very much. But it's essential, and she knows it.

Hikari: (turning red, smiling at Amane) Yes, I did. It was one of the first scarves I ever made, and I thought, "Who better to give it to than Amane?" So..that's why I gave it to her.

HHL: (smiling) Those were some very meaningful questions.

Kaname: Oh please, excuse me while I puke. _(rolls eyes)_

_--_

_Dear Shion,  
This is totally out of curiosity, but who do you think is hotter, Miyuki or Chikaru?  
p.s I luv you Shizuma! _

_-RavenTheBirdSpirit_

_--_

Shion: Hm...well, I'd have to say Chikaru, sorry Miyuki. _(grinning over at her)_

Miyuki: _(rolling her eyes)_ It's not like I care if you think I'm hot or not...

Shizuma: _(smirking)_ Riiiight, you keep telling yourself that, Miyuki. And keep telling yourself that you don't dream about me naked, too.

Miyuki: _(brick red)_ Is there a person in this room who _hasn't_ pictured you naked?

_(murmurs of agreement throughout the room follow this statement)_

HHL: Yeah...Miyuki has a point. _(coughs)_ Next question!

_--_

_Shion: Why did you pair Kanama and Amane together in the Etoil competition when you and Chikaru could have? You two would probably win XD_

_Remon and Kizuna: Would you ever consider a three-way with Kagome when she's older?_

_All: On a scale of 1 to 10, what would you rate Shizuma? _

_--_

Shion: I don't have time to consider being Etoile, I'm too busy preparing for the competition, aren't I? And besides, students from different schools can't compete together.

Remon and Kizuna: _(both burst out in derisive laughter, coughing themselves into sanity after a few long seconds)_

Kizuna: Um...well...that totally depends on her, doesn't it? _(looking to Remon)_

Remon: _(nods)_ Kizuna and I are perfectly open to different sexual scenarios.

Kagome: _(looking at them curiously)_

Nagisa: Ten! _(grins up at Shizuma, who smiles and kisses her)_

_(The rest of the cast says "ten" as well, except for Tamao, who remains silent)_

_--  
Kaname and Momomi all three schools had a light mood and bright atmosphere to them. If you two were to have become Etoile would that have changed. I mean you both aren't exactly the "chipper" type. What kind of Aurora would the three schools have? _

_-MelissaW _

_--_

Momomi: _(laughing a bit)_ No, we are certainly not "chipper". But you know, the Etoile does not exactly have any power on the school's atmosphere. That lies with the students within them.

Kaname: We'd turn all three of them into torture chambers and BDSM chambers, obviously.

Momomi: _(slaps Kaname's arm, with a hint of a mischievous glint in her eye)_

_--_

_Questions:  
Amane: Why are you so darn ugly ?!?!  
Why aren't you as hawt and shexii as Kaname Oneesama ??_

_Kaname: Have you ever had your hair long ?? It's my opinion i say to keep it short cause you look much sexier with short hair_

_Momomi: Why are you so damn hawt naked ?!?!_

_H-Chan: -tackles to ground- never hurt my Kaname Oneesama or Momomi Oneesama !!_

_-sits next to Kaname & hugs her arm and doesn't let go for nothing- I apolagise for it being so long (^-^) _

_-Kaname-Momomi-Stalker _

_--_

Amane: ...I don't feel compelled to answer a question like that.

Kaname: Uh...yeah. I had my hair long in middle school, but I cut it because, as you said, it looks hotter that way. _(leaning over to whisper to Momomi)_ This girl is weird...I think she's stalking us.

Momomi: _(grinning a bit)_ I eat all my vegetables. And drink plenty of juice.

HHL: What, excuse me?! YOUR Kaname-Oneesama?! I'll show you...!

Kaname: _(hiding behind Momomi)_ You know, Momomi...I think we might be too hot for our own good...

Momomi: _(nodding, watching as HHL raves about the sender)_ Yes...I'm beginning to think that same thing...

HHL: (sighs deeply, huffing) Anyway...on with the next question!

_--_

_Chiyo, since you are Nagisa and Tamao's room temp, have either of them ever taken advantage of that to make you do "ahem", 'questionable' things?_

_p.s. you're very cute and adorable. _

_-chilled monkey _

_--_

Chiyo: T-thank you for the compliment...and no, they haven't made me do anything like...like that..._(looks nervously over at Nagisa and Tamao, who are determinedly not looking back at her, stifling laughter)_

_--_

_i gotta get a question in there for the girls:_

_So, Kaname, Momomi...ever hear of Shizuru and Natsuki? You guys may think yer badass (and you are), but Im pretty sure Shizuru alone could "teach" you guys a thing or two..(god what a hot fic that would be...)_

_Also, this is for Shizuma. Nagisa? Really? Over Miyuki? Tch.. _

_-angel prototype_

_--_

Kaname: Heh, of course. We've met those two before. I have to admit...they are pretty badass. But we'll wipe the floor with them any day.

HHL: _(an evil glint suddenly appears in her eyes)_

Momomi: _(looking at her fearfully)_ Uh-oh....

Shizuma: Wha? Miyuki's too uptight. She never has any fun. And Nagisa is much cuter.

_--_

_Questions (apologies in advance for uber-long questions):  
Kaname: why the hell are you so damn scary?!?!?!?! seriously! what's up with the red eyes? are those contacts? if they are whats your natural eye colour? do you wear them just to freak poeple out? seriously! after watching you try to molest Hikari i had nightmares for about a week! thank kami-sama that amane showed up, otherwise...well, i dont want to think about that. on that topic...what's with your thing for hikari? i mean you tried to molest her in the forest (amane saved her) then you try to molest her in your room (yaya saved her that time, YAY for YAYA!)_

_Momomi: why did you help kaname with her whole Hikari scheme? i mean it was quite highly obvious that you did not approve of your kaname making moves on someone else._

_Shizuma: During CARMEN, why did you pick Nagisa to be the stand-in when Chikaru twisted her leg saving Amane? (even though that wouldn't have happened if Kaname and Momomi weren't so damn jealous) was it because she was the only one who knew all of Carmen'/s lines from practising with you? or was there some deeper purpose and meaning to it?_

_Chikaru: Did you really twist your leg during carmen? or was that a ploy for the matchmaker side of you to get Nagisa and Shizuma closer together Because, let's face it, you know everything about everything about the three schools and the people in them. Are you some sort of ex-spy who worked for a secret organization that trained you in all the ways of finding stuff out that you shouldn't have? Or are you more like a ninja? just wondering how you CAN know everything about everything, which you obviously do._

_All: What are your theories about Chikaru's unexplainable ability to know everything about all of you (sometimes even before you know it yourselves)?  
-Charmed131 _

_--_

Kaname: _(smirking)_ Oh, it's all in good fun, really. And I mean...have you _seen_ Hikari? She's quality molestable material, people! Who wouldn't go for that?! And yes, I wear the contacts to freak people out. Happy?

Momomi: _(grinning)_ I have my reasons. And anyway, as long as Hikari was out of the way, even by means I don't necessarily approve of, it gave me and Kaname a shot at becoming Etoile, didn't it?

Hikari: _(shakes her head incredulously, leaning as close to Amane as possible)_

Shizuma: I believe that both of those reasons are correct. She knew Carmen's lines during the time she was practicing with me, that is true. And I felt that she was just perfect for the role, after Chikaru, of course.

Chikaru: _(snaps her fingers)_ Rats! She caught me! I thought it was a great cover-up!

Kizuna: _(smirking)_ It wasn't that hard to figure out, Chikaru-neesama.

Chikaru: _(smiling cheerfully)_ Why yes, that is indeed what I was doing. But I'm not a secret ex-spy from a secret organization, not at all.

Remon: _(mutters)_ That's what you want us to think...

Kizuna: She has us bugged somehow, I think. She puts video cameras in our rooms!

Kaname: Could be an evil alien from space only pretending to be a hot woman in sunglasses.

Tsubomi: I just think she's a clever woman.

Chikaru: _(simply folds her hands in her lap, looking innocent as ever, though with a slight glint in her eyes all the same)_

_--_

For Tamao-Chan:  
Have you and Chiyo-chan ever thought about hooking up?  
Oh and also trully i think Chikaru is way hotter then both Kaname and Amane put together...  
Oh and another thing... where did Chiyo-Chan go...  
Love you guys lots,  
love-hurts-in-a-good-way

--

Tamao: Uh...I'm sorry. I already have Miyuki. And she's a bit...young for me.

Chiyo: Y-yeah...I already have Kagome-chan, too. So there would be no hope for that. A-and I didn't go anywhere, I'm still here...

_--_

_yeah i need some advice about this girl okay.  
I have this crush one this girl in my class. The problem is she is homophobic and so are my parents(extremely). She had a boyfriend and they still like each other a lot, this guy in my class says he also likes her, and theres a rumor that she is starting to like another guy in my we're going to different high schools. She is going to the same high school as her about two or three people(including me) actually like her and treat her as a good friend(but one in a preverted way.)  
Everyone elsepreety much hates her and talk about her behind her back.I can't stop thinking about her. so any advice? YOU BETTER NOT IGNORE THIS QUESTION! :0_

_btw Yaya and Tamao are AWESOME! :3_

_-Ramen!_

_--_

Shion: Goodness...chill. We'll answer your question. _(looks to Kaname and grins)_ Well...?

Kaname: _(looking confused)_ What? I'm not answering that question.

Shion: Do you want to let this poor girl down in her time of need?

Kaname: _(looks to Momomi for help, but she simply sighs and waves her hand) _

Momomi: Go ahead, Kaname. It won't kill you.

Kaname: Fine. What I think you should do is try not to make it so obvious. I mean, if she's homophobic, and her parents are too, it might not be a good idea to tell her that you like her. Perhaps if you just talk to her...as friends...maybe you can form a close relationship. Homophobes can be a pain, I know, but just be careful.

HHL: See? That wasn't too hard, and you gave some good advice! (smiles at Kaname, who glowers back) Alright, next! I think we're almost done here...yes, there are two questions left.

_--_

_To Shizuma:_

_Between Nagisa and Kaori, who would you pick if you met them at the same time?_

_/question _

_-Lew815_

_--_

Shizuma: That is a...very difficult question. I don't think I would be able to choose between them, they're both lovely. But I have Nagisa-chan now, and that's what matters.

Nagisa: _(eyes well with emotional tears)_ Oh, Shizuma...

Kaname: _(rolls her eyes)_ H-chan, can we please get through the last question so we can take a break?!

HHL: Keep your pants on..._(or take them off, heh heh...) _I have the last question here...

_--_

_My question: Chikaru, why Shion? Why not someone like Hikari or Shizuma or... Me? I'm open and I say you're definitely the hottest of all the characters. I'd do literally anything to date you if the show was real. And if not you, Hikari then Shizuma. You two are HOT! _

_-USAFPiolet14_

_--_

Chikaru: _(giggles)_ Well, Shion is someone I can relate to, emotionally and sexually. The rest of the girls just don't connect with me that way.

HHL: Well, I think that's the end of today's episode of the Strawberry Panic! Question Corner! Please, keep sending in your comments, questions, concerns and advice, and we will be sure to answer them as well as we can! Until next time!

_(The ending music plays, and the characters start to file out of the room, HHL in their wake)_

_-+-+-_

Tsubomi: Hello, everyone! I will be filling in for HHL, since she's currently sleeping in her room. Here is this edition's poll question:

Should HHL make a "Who's Line is it Anyway?" Strawberry Panic fan fiction? Please send your votes in reviews or PM's.

Tsubomi: The usual still applies. Please read, review, comment, send in your questions, and we'll get back to you in the next episode! Until next time!


End file.
